Welcome to the Family
by remoob1513
Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catch's Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective brother he is, asks Sara to help keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her all over again. GregSara NickOC chap 9 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Welcome to the Family 1/?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except Jamie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catches Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective brother he is, asks Sara's help to keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her. Greg/Sara Nick/OC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"No." A sweet smile came to Sara's lips as she shook her head. "Greg you told me if I ever needed help that you'd help me."

"But helping you move." He whined like a four year old and stamped his feet. "Can't you get Nick or Warrick to help?"

"No, you told me…" She was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "What the hell's that?"

"Oh it's my phone." Flipping open the small contraption, he said. "Sanders….James, hey… Are you serious…Of course, I mean I have an extra room….Great, when are you coming?... Day after tomorrow…sure I'll ask my boss….k, love you too…bye." Closing the phone, the brunette gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing…um, I'll see you tomorrow for packing duty." Receiving a withering stare, she insisted. "You are coming. Then you can tell me who was on the phone but right now I gotta finish packing." With slight wave and a quick goodbye she was out the door.

A humorous chuckle played on Greg's lips as he shook his head, _She's jealous_, he thought a silly smile gracing his face. _Cool._

-----------------------------------

_The next day _

"Okay people great job, I'll see you tomorrow." Grissom finished, leaving the others CSI's .

Before anyone could make a move, however, Judy came in, announcing. "Greg, you have a visitor."

Raising a question eye, Greg moved from his seat. "I wonder who that could be." He muttered loudly, gazing at Sara, before exiting the room.

Everyone sitting in the room, seeing Greg's gaze, turned there own to the brunette. "What?" Sara boomed, getting out of her chair to follow her younger colleague. She stopped short, watching as a young blonde girl tackled Greg to the floor.

"Hot damn, that girl is beautiful." Nick muttered, having come up behind her.

Elbowing his chest, the Texan let out a squeak. "Shut up Nicky."

"Someone's jealous." Nick teased, before being elbowed once more.

Watching Greg place a kiss on the blonde woman's cheek made Sara's heart and body turn, before she left, leaving the rest of the team to stare confusedly at the scene before them.

Smiling haughtily, Greg made his way out of the break room door. Stepping closer to the reception desk, he noticed a petite blonde gazing at the labs award wall. "It couldn't be." He whispered to himself before asking. "James?"

The woman turned, her eyes growing wide. "Greggo, hey." She shrieked pouncing him to the ground.

"Little sis, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow." He asked, chuckling at her silly behavior.

"I was but I thought I'd surprise you."

Placing a kiss to her cheek, he playfully shoved her off him. "Surprise it is indeed, James."

The clearing of someone's throat broke up the family moment causing both Sanders' gazes to turn to its source. Finding the team, there eyes on them, Greg cleared his throat. "Umm guys I'd like to introduce you to my little sister, Jamie."

"Actually…" Jamie growled, tossing an evil look her brother's way. "..most people call me James."

Grissom- being the closest one- spoke first, putting out his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Jamie. I'm Gil Grissom."

"Ooooh it's the Bugman." Jamie coyly squeaked, shaking the older man's hand. "My brother speaks very highly you."

"Well that's good." Grissom nodded politely eyeing the younger man.

Sensing a slight awkwardness Catherine stepped forward. "Hi I'm Catherine Willows, I'm…."

"The hot momma." Greg's sister finished, "Oh Greggo has told me so much about you, how is that daughter of yours, Lindsay was it?"

Not sure whether to be amused or offended by the 'Hot momma' reference, Catherine nodded. "Yeah Lindsay, she's fine."

Turning to the gaping man next to the strawberry blonde, Jamie raised an eye, turning to her brother. "This one doesn't seem to speak big bro."

Coming up behind her, Greg chuckled. "Well little sis, this agape looking man in front of you is Nick Stokes."

"Ah the betting Texan." She nodded stepping forward and grabbing his hand; shaking it firmly. "It's nice to meet you all."

Gazing over the team, Greg raised an eye. "Where's Sara?"

Hearing that name perked Jamie's ears. "Ooh the girl that stole my brother's heart."

Punching her in the arm, Greg screeched. "James!"

"What? I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Yeah…well you'll pay for that little sis."

"I'd like to see you try."

Clearing his throat, Grissom stuttered. "Umm… okay… well it was to meet you Jamie but I have to be getting home."

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Grissom and I hope to see again." Nodding nonchalantly, he made a quick exit.

"I think its time for us to go too sis; I have a few errands to run."

"Does one of those involve a certain brunette you talk about nonstop?"

Shaking his head, Greg put her in a headlock. "I knew I never should have told you any of this."

"That's what makes you the stupid one big bro."

"James, who has who in a headlock here?" Greg trailed off, walking with his sister down the hall, leaving Catherine and Nick behind.

Noticing the Texan's still agape mouth, Catherine put a finger under his chin, pushing his lips closed. "Your drooling Nicky." Before she sauntered off.

TBC…R&R if you want more….


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Family 2/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catch's Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective brother that he is, asks Sara to help him keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her. Greg/Sara Nick/OC

-----------------------------------------------------------

Knocking firmly on the large piece of wood in front of him, Greg waited; finally after a few minutes the door opened, revealing a groggy brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked for a slave to help you move. So I'm here."

"But…but what about that girl…at the lab?"

"Oh she's fine, she's at my apartment."

Feeling oddly unnerved, Sara spat. "So what, you just left her alone in your apartment?"

Smiling slightly, Greg shook his head. "I think I've known my sister long enough to know she can fight off an attacker if he knocks on the door."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah my sister, Jamie, the one you saw at the lab. She's staying with me for a few months."

"Oh." She stuttered, shaking her head at her own stupidity. "Umm do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

------------------------------------------

The sound of a doorbell woke Jamie Sanders from her light slumber; sitting up she straightened her sleep disheveled clothes before making her way to the door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she opened the door, mumbling. "Can I help you?"

Clearing his throat, the Texan asked. "Umm is Greg here?"

Surprised to see the gapping man from earlier, she stuttered. "Umm actually he left earlier, something about helping Sara."

"Oh."

Hearing the disappointment in his voice, she opened the door wider. "How 'bout you come in and wait for him. It shouldn't be too long. Well at least I hope not."

"Ah sure." Nick nodded stepping into the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you don't mind, my place might be a little messy. My sister doesn't exactly know the art of neatness." Greg informed the brunette putting his key in the lock.

"That's alright. Everyone's got to be messy sometime." Sara smiled, watching as he opened the door.

Smiling back at the brunette he turned, opening the door. "Yeah, I…" His voice stopped seeing Nick sitting extremely close to his sister on his couch. "Hey Nicky."

Flashing Jamie a smile the Texan got off the couch. "Hey."

Seeing Greg glare pointedly at his friend, Sara spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I came to see if I can switch days with Greg, but I guess I wont need that anymore." He finished turning to look at the Greg's sister; she smiled at him, standing up.

"Why?" Greg growled noticing the silent flirtation floating between them.

"Because me and Nick are going out on his next day off." Jamie answered coming over to Texan; putting her arms through his, she grinned widely.

Chest heaving, Greg hissed. "James, can I speak to you in the other room for a second?"

"Sure big bro."

Walking into the other room, she jumped hearing the anger in his voice. "What the hell is up with you, you know this guy less than six hours and you're already going."

"Geez Greggo, what's the problem? You work with the guy."

"So…just because I work with him, doesn't mean you need to go jump in bed with him."

"Who said anything about sleeping with him? Its just one date and besides if it leads more then it wont matter 'cause I'm an adult." She finished exasperatedly, throwing the door leaving Greg stunned into submission.

Sara, seeing Jamie walk back into the living room, made her into Greg's bedroom. "What was that?"

Watching his sister walk the Texan out, brought a growl hanging to his lips. "It's nothing. Nothing."

TBC….R&R if you want more!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Family 3/?

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie (James) Sanders

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catch's Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective brother he is, asks Sara to help keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her. Greg/Sara Nick/OC.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sara asked her friend tentatively, seeing his rigid form. "I mean I know it's been two weeks…"

"Sara, can we please just focus on this case." Greg interrupted curtly, trying to keep his gaze on the file in front of him.

Growling in frustration, she slapped the table in front of him, her hand clenched into a fist. "Why can't you let Nick date your sister?"

"Because it's _my_ sister." He growled, sweeping the file from the table. "I can't handle her being another notch in his bedpost, okay?"

"Is that what you seriously think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." He shook his head; turning his gaze to her, his eyes turned pleading. "I just…can you please just help me look after her? Please?"

"Greg, I don't know…"

"Please?"

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Okay."

Letting out a breath, he sighed, pulling her into a breathtaking hug. "Thank you, thank you. I don't know how I'll be able to thank you."

Looking into his fiery hazel eyes, her mind went blank. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Stepping back, he looked at his watch. "Look, he's supposed to be coming over tonight to watch a movie with her, so you could come by around six."

"Wait, you want me to come over tonight?"

"The sooner, the better." Seeing uncertainty in her eyes he sighed once more. "Look… I know this may sound like I'm over reacting but I just don't want to see my sister hurt again."

Silence covered the room for a few minutes before Sara conceded. "Even though I know Nick wouldn't try to hurt Jamie…I'll do it."

"Oh thank you, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you but I will."

"Okay." She sighed uneasily, before going back to their case.

-------------------------------------

"Nick is coming over in less than an hour to watch a movie. So if you don't want to be a big baby, you can watch it with us." Jamie sneered, applying the last of her mascara and fluffing her hair.

"Actually I took it upon myself, since you invited Nick over to watch said movie, to also invite someone over."

"Oh yeah and who's that?" She shot back, crossing her arms.

"Well if you must know sister dear." Was Greg's snide response as he pushed her away from his bathroom mirror; checking his dirty blonde locks, he finished. "It's Sara and before you ask, no I didn't bribe her."

"Wow, so my brother got a semi-date with the girl of his dreams." She finished tersely before abruptly turning and leaving the room.

Shaking his head, he growled. "Bitch." Before turning back to the mirror; looking himself over one last time before the night from hell began.

TBC…R&R if you want more…..


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the Family 4/?

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie (James) Sanders

Rating; possible R

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catch's Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective brother he is, asks Sara to keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her. Greg/Sara Nick/OC.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby." Nick purred, stepping through the opened door and embracing her. "How was your day?"

"Better, now that you're here." Jamie's answer sparked a smile to grace his face before he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers.

The sound of Greg's throat being cleared broke the two apart, a blush resting on both their cheeks. "Oh hey Greggo, didn't see you there."

"Right." He mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

"So should we start the movie?" Nick asked, sitting on the couch

"Actually we have to wait for one more person." Jamie mumbled, settling against the Texan on the couch.

"Who?"

"Sara." Greg answered, coming from the kitchen, the aroma of Blue Hawaiian filling the air.

"Wow…did she finally accept your offer to go out?" The Texan sneered, placing another tender kiss to Jamie's dirty blonde locks.

"Maybe." He offered vaguely, moving from the living room to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------

The movie was almost halfway through and he couldn't stop looking at them, with him and Sara resting against a single pillow on the floor, Greg had the perfect view of his sister and friend.

Seeing them touch and kiss more and more nearly pulled a growl from his lips. Looking to the brunette, he noticed a sharp yawn escape her throat; curling the arm he had placed around her shoulder, he pulled her into him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, her body relaxing instantly.

Watching Nick and Jamie a little while longer, Greg soon succumbed to sleep himself, wrapping his arms tighter around the brunette.

--------------------------------

Shutting off the T.V Jamie let out a yawn. "Well that was a good movie."

"Really?" Nick replied sarcastically eyeing her. "That yawn there, looked more like you hated it."

"Nicky, baby, I'm just tired." She emphasized her words with another large yawn.

"Okay, but you're picking the movie next time." Yawning widely himself, he stood up. "I guess I better go, let you get to bed."

"Your so sweet." She cooed, standing up and kissing him. Pulling back she smiled. "We still on for dinner tomorrow."

"Of course." Turning around he made his way to the door before a gasp from Jamie backtrack a worried expression on his face. "What?"

"Look." She whispered pointing toward the floor.

Gazing to the floor, Nick's eyes widened. There were his two friends, wrapped in a comfortable embrace and sound asleep. "Should we wake them?"

"No, shh."

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching as she over to the linen closet a few feet away.

"I'm getting them a blanket, now be quiet."

"Sorry." Nick shook his head, watching as his girlfriend gently placed the blanket over his friends. "You know…maybe there is something going with them."

"You know what baby?" Jamie smiled sashaying over to her boyfriend; placing her arms around his neck her smile grew bigger. "I think your right."

TBC…..R&R if you want more…….


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the Family 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie (James) Sanders

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catch's Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective brother he is, asks Sara to keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her. Greg/Sara Nick/OC

-------------------------------------------------------------

Moaning contently, Sara nestled closer to the warm body beneath her. Wait, warm body? Slowly opening her tired eyes, she was surprised to find herself wrapped tightly in her friend's arms.

Dropping her head lightly to his chest, she closed her eyes. Breathing in, she shook her head. 'How did I end up here? She thought, subconsciously burying her head deeper into his chest. 'My god how…can he smell this good.'

Feeling his arms tighten and move in his sleep, she nearly gasped, feeling as his hands came to rest just near her behind. 'Uh…why does this feel so good.' Was her last thought as she drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Groaning softly at the light filtering through his curtains, Greg rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Moving to sit up, he stopped short feeling a weight pressed against his body. Gazing downward he was surprised to find a chocolate head of hair resting on his chest. "Sara." He whispered, running a hand through her curls.

"Mmm." She mumbled, nuzzling her face, if possible deeper into his chest.

Laughing nervously, he ran his hand down the length of her back. "Sara, its time to get up."

"Mmm, five more minutes." She protested again, relaxing into his arms.

Shaking his head, at her reluctance to get up, he leaned forward pressing his lips to her ear. "Sara…its time to wake up."

Shivering at the contact, Sara groggily lifted her head; seeing Greg's eyes open and staring at her, she moved to get up. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Running a hand through her hair, he smiled. "That's okay, you were tired." They shared a sweet smile before Jamie came in, announcing.

"Good morning love birds." She coyly replied, flashing them a smile. "Sleep well?" Before moving to the kitchen.

"Uh." Sara stuttered, looking down into his eyes making her heart beat faster.

Looking up, he locked eyes with the brunette before answering. "Would you mind your own business James?"

"Sorry." She snarled, prancing back to her room.

Shifting herself above him, Sara whispered. "I should go."

"Okay." Feeling her pull back and lean intimately against him brought a groan pulling from his throat.

Hearing _that_ guttural noise come from her friend had the brunette scrambling to move. "I'll…I'll see you at work."

Grabbing her arm before she could leave, Greg pulled her closer. "Sara…its okay." Acknowledging her accident as it truly was, an accident.

Before she could stop herself, Sara leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you at work."

"kay." Watching her grab her purse and step from his apartment, he let out a breath. None of that was supposed to happen. She was just supposed to be here to keep an eye on his sister and friend, not make him feel like he could come in his pants at any moment. God he just needed a cold shower. Getting up, he put a hand to his back stretching out his stiff muscles from sleeping on the floor before heading to the bathroom.

Outside, Sara found herself leaning against the wall for support. "Oh my god." Closing her eyes she tried calm her racing heart. She was not supposed to feel this way, all tingly and lightheaded. This her friend who needs her help not her. Taking one last deep breath, she shakily made her way to her car. _Hopefully_, she thought, _there next meeting won't be as intense as there last. _

TBC…R&R if you want more…


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the Family 6/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie(James)

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catch's Nick's eye. Greg, being the overprotective brother that he is, asks Sara's help to keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her. Greg/Sara and Nick/OC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since Sara's awkward sleepover and the only thing that had transpired between her and Greg had been a few short 'hello's', leaving Nick to wonder what was going on between his friends.

"Hey Greg." The Texan announced stepping into the occupied layout room.

"Oh hey Nicky. What'cha ya doin?"

"Nothing really." He paused watching as his friend continued to work. "Umm actually James and I were wondering if you and Sara wanted to do another movie night?"

Stunned by the question before him, Greg stuttered. "Oh…umm…okay…we'll, we'll do it."

"Really, great, so is tonight fine with you?"

"Uhhh sure, yeah." He stiffly nodded, gazing down at the evidence in hand.

"Cool, so I'll see you at your place at seven?"

"Yeah." Greg mumbled watching his friend walk from the door. Pulling in a few deep breaths he went in search of the brunette.

Finding her in the break room, he stopped, watching as she drew inconspicuous lines across the top of her soda bottle as her gaze stayed forward, deep in thought. 'God, why does she have to be this gorgeous? He thought, staring at her a few seconds longer. Clearing his throat brought Sara out of her daydream, making her nearly fall over in surprise. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered, bringing her gaze to his, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Ummm I just talked to Nick, him and Jamie want us to have another movie night..."

Gulping visibly at the thought, Sara nodded. "Yeah…sure."

"…tonight." He finished, watching as her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"O…oh okay." Watching her stutter slightly brought a smile to his face. "So what time?"

"Uh Nick said seven, but…"

"I'll see you then." She mumbled, quickly moving from her seat and the door.

"See you then."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright big bro?" Jamie asked, watching as her brother gazed into the distance.

"Huh?" Greg questioned back, breaking from his reverie

"You okay?"

"I'm fine James." He stressed, angrily pushing himself from his seat and walking to the kitchen. Pulling out a bag of Blue Hawaiian, he started the coffee pot before turning to the clock. Watching it move into the seven o' clock hour, had Greg anxiously biting his lip, as the doorbell ring. "Oh god."

--------------------------------------------------------

The movie was almost half over and the tension in the room was nearly unbearable; Greg and Sara had themselves sitting a cushion apart on the couch, while Nick and Jamie sat cuddled on one cushion trying to ignore the thick air in the room.

Clearing her throat, Jamie stood up. "So…anyone else thirsty?"

Standing abruptly, the Texan stood. "I am…I'll help you." He finished, ushering her from the room, to the kitchen. "My god, what the hell happened between them?"

"I don't know…I mean are those even the same two from last week?"

"I know." He nodded, watching her pull a soda from the fridge. "Its almost like…there scared."

"Yeah but why?"

Settling next to her, Nick shook his head. "Maybe there afraid to get too close. I mean I've known Sara for a long time and I don't think I've ever seen her get too close to anyone."

"Well that may be Sara but that's not my brother, he's not like that."

"Well maybe they need a little push."

"A little push, huh?" She smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah."

-----------------

Stepping back into the living room the couple wasn't surprised to find that neither of them had moved an inch.

Shaking her head, Jamie put on a smirk. "Did we miss anything?" She asked, plopping almost completely into the brunette, who at that moment was closest to the center of the couch, prompted the Texan to sit as close as he could to his girl in order to get 'things' moving. "Oh I'm sorry." She snickered, watching as the brunette hesitantly scooted closer to Greg.

Sometime later Jamie excused herself to the restroom, leaving Nick to further there plan, pushing Greg and Sara closer. "Hey Sar, do you think you can move down some more, James wanted to lay down."

Gazing at the small space between her and Greg, the brunette stuttered. "Uh…sure." Hesitantly closing the distance between them, Sara cleared her throat. "Hi." She whispered, feeling his body heat suddenly engulf her.

Moving his arm behind her back, he smiled. "Hey."

Finally after what felt like hours Jamie stepped back into the room. "Is this movie done yet?"

Clearing his throat Greg shook his head, his gaze still on the brunette. "Not yet."

Seeing her brother's arm resting just above Sara's shoulder, Jamie smiled. "That's good." She said, plopping on the Texan, causing him to grunt.

"Hey."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The credits just started to roll as Jamie let out a wide yawn. "Okay, that movie wasn't that bad."

"Says the girl who picked it out."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she smiled, watching as he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. Moaning at his attempts to deepen the kiss she pulled back. "Your incorrigible."

Grinning broadly, Nick raised a brow seductively. "I try."

"So, how did our plan work?"

"I don't know yet…I'm afraid to look."

"Well now's a better time than any." Biting her lip in anticipation, she looked up; letting out a sigh in relief, Jamie couldn't help but smile. "Oh they are so adorable."

Somehow between Jamie's last 'bathroom break' and the end of the film, Greg and Sara, had managed to fall into dreamland, their arms wrapped around each other with Greg leaning back slightly on the arm of the couch, Sara's head resting on his chest.

"They are so cute. I don't see how they can't see it."

Hearing the words escape his girlfriend's lips, Nick let out a full hearted chuckle. "Are kidding me? Greg has seen it, he's just afraid she'll reject him."

Sighing dejectedly, Jamie her gaze to her lap, her fingers twiddling with the hem of her somewhat revealing top. "Oh."

"Has your brother ever told you about our boss, Grissom?"

"Not much. Just that sometimes he was hard to work with."

"Well how 'bout I let you in on a little secret."

"Okay." She nodded, lounging back into his arms.

Pulling his arm tighter around the dirty blonde, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The only reason Greg had a hard time working with Grissom was because he's the reason Sara's here."

"I don't get it."

"You remember I told you about Holly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…we found out a while after that all happened that that wasn't the only reason of why she was here."

Rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes, Jamie shook her head. "Okay Nicky, I'm trying to stay focused here, but you're confusing me."

"Sorry…umm…before Sara and Griss came out here they were intimate with each other, more than friends, and I guess that Sara thought he maybe wanted her back."

"Oh brother." Her tone was light as she turned to Greg, a sad look on her face. "Why did he never tell me?"

Watching her stare at her brother brought a sad smile to his face. "I think because he believed that one day she'd stop looking at our boss as more than friends and start looking toward him."

A short silence settled in the room for a few minutes before Jamie spoke once more, her timbre shaking. "Hopefully today will be his day."

"You know what?" Nick questioned, her attention turning to him. "I think your right."

Turning back to him, Jamie bit her lip, a hopeful expression appearing on her light features. "You think so?"

"I know so."

TBC….R&R if you want more


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the Family 7/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie(James)

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catches Nick's eye. Greg, being the overprotective brother he is, asks Sara to help him keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her all over again. Greg/Sara Nick/OC

-------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a yawn Greg stretched slightly; feeling his arm catch on something he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing the brunette, resting soundly in his arms, he felt a sudden sense of déjà vu, causing him stiffen slightly. '_This could not be happening_, he thought, shaking his head_, again.'_

Letting out a sigh, he held his breath, feeling her body shuffle in his arms, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck, her hand moving next to his neck, caressing it slightly. Running a hand along the length of her back, he opened his mouth to say something, when he felt something warm and soft at the base of his neck.

"Mmm you smell good."

Hearing her seductive whisper next to his ear, her warm breath on his neck had him gently shaking her into consciousness. "Sara…Sara wake up."

Moaning in protest, she snuggled deeper pressing another soft kiss to his neck. "Five more minutes."

"Sara?"

Pulling from the embrace, Sara wiped the remaining sleep from eyes, a smile curling at her lips. "Greg, shh." She emphasized pressing a finger to his lips.

Gently pulling the finger from his mouth, Greg shook his head. "Sara…what's going on between us?"

"I don't know." She replied in all sincerity, her gaze dropping down to his chest. "I don't know, but…" She stopped abruptly, finding it hard to continue. "I don't know, but…I like it." Bringing her gaze up to his, she added. "I like you… a lot."

Seeing the softness in her eyes brought a smile to his handsome features. "I like you a lot too. Maybe even more."

"Really?"

The hope in her voice nearly broke his heart in two. "Yeah."

Smiling in pure joy, her head dropped to his chest. "So what now?"

Lifting her chin from his chest, he brought her gaze to his. "Now…is when we kiss."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." He finished, pulling her closer and pressing his lips softly to hers. Feeling her tongue skim his top lip, he opened his mouth deepening their kiss. Running a lazy hand down her back he felt a moan pull from her throat.

Feeling themselves slowly losing breath, they pulled apart. "Wow." Sara whispered, dropping her head to his chest. "If I had known you could kiss like that, I would done this along time ago."

"So you've had feelings for me before?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Your unsure?" he questioned, shifting himself into a sitting position, her head moving to his shoulder with the movement.

"No, not really, it's just…" Pulling back from shoulder, Sara brought her gaze to his. "…everything I've felt for you I thought was just friendship but lately…hanging out with you I realized that those feelings were more."

"So you want to do this? You want us to be together?"

Caressing the skin of his jaw, she smiled. "Yeah…I do." Before she had a chance to respond further, Greg pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Pulling back, she breathed. "As much as I don't want to, I should probably leave…you know work."

"I know." He mumbled running a hand through her curls, he placed a light kiss to her lips. "But I'll see after work, right?"

"Of course." She grinned broadly, pulling him up with her as they slowly walked to the door. "What do you say I pick up some Mexican after I get off and we can have breakfast together?"

"I'd say I like that a lot."

"Good." Kissing softly for a few moments they pulled back, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Greg smiled, watching his _girlfriend_ walk from sight, before slowly turning around and walking in a daze to his room. He didn't notice the door to his sister's room shut with a quiet click.

----------------------------------------------

Sara was in the middle of processing the evidence from her B&E case when Judy called her to the front.

Reaching the reception desk, she was surprised to find Jamie, arms crossed and a serious look on her face. "James, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to promise me, you won't hurt my brother."

The brunette's eyes rose in confusion as she shook her head. "What?"

"I want you to make a promise to me, you won't hurt my brother. I've heard of your romantic tryst with your boss and I don't want to see my brother in pain because you decided to use him to get back at an old boyfriend."

"Okay, you listen…"

Putting a hand up, Jamie shook her head. "No, you listen, I've seen my brother hurt more times than I can count and I don't want you dumping him on that list." Pausing to pull in a breath, she continued. "He cares about you a lot, and…" Feeling tears slip from her eyes, the dirty blonde shook her head. "Look, just promise me you won't hurt him."

Stunned at the words before her, all Sara could do was nod. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Watching Jamie slowly walk outside the crime lab doors, her jaw dropped. She never expected that to happen. Turning back around she caught the interested eyes of Judy, the receptionist. "Don't you have work to do?' She sneered, walking back to the lay out room her evidence still occupied.

TBC…R&R if you want more…


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to the Family 8/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie(James)

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catches Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective that he is, asks Sara to help keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her again. Greg/Sara Nick/OC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg was just finishing the last touches on his hair, when the doorbell rang, announcing Sara's arrival. Moving to the door, he opened it; seeing her before him, a bag in hand and a shy smile on her face brought a grin to his. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered, stepping into the apartment as he opened the door wider. "Umm…I got a few different things incase you wanted something different." Lifting the bag in his vision, she dropped her gaze to the floor

"That's great, thank you." Taking the bag from her hands, he ushered her in. Watching her sit on the couch, he asked. "Do you want something to drink?"

Smirking sweetly, she replied. "Blue Hawaiian."

"Coming right up."

Watching him walk from sight, she let out a sigh, her conversation with Jamie still running clear in her mind. 'Why did she have to say that?' , she thought drearily, running a hand through her curls, '…doesn't she trust that I wouldn't do that to Greg.'

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice as Greg stepped back into the room, two mugs in hand and a smile on his face. "So, do you want to watch a movie?" Getting nothing in response, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Sara?"

"Huh?'

"You okay?"

"Mmmm." Her timbre remained distant as the conversation Jamie continued to take over mind.

Fed up by her lack of words, Greg set both mugs down on the table before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

Surprised by the sudden and soft pressure on her lips, Sara relaxed, letting herself fall deeper into the kiss. Feeling him pull back, she moaned. "Greg."

"Sara…what's wrong?"

Afraid by what he might say, she pleaded. "Greg."

"Sara, you know you can tell me anything." He reasoned, running a hand through her curls.

"Anything?" She questioned, pressing her forehead into his.

Nodding his head, he confirmed. "Anything."

"Well…when I was at work today… umm…Jamie came in and she…she just made me promise, that I wont hurt you."

Letting out a sigh, Greg angrily shook his head. "Unbelievable

"…and I mean what if she's right. What if I do hurt you, whether I mean it or not."

Gently grabbing her chin, he brought her gaze to his. "Sara, no matter what happens, I will be here for you."

"Even if Grissom tried to get back together with me?"

"Grissom?" Greg raised a confused eye, shaking his head. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know…but Jamie brought it up….and it made me think…what if that does happen?... I don't want to hurt you." Tears sprung from her eyes as she angrily wiped them away.

Shaking his head for a few minutes, he let out a sigh. "What else did Jamie tell you?"

Looking down, Sara let out a breath. "Just…just that you've been hurt a lot…but she didn't go into specifics." She quickly added, seeing an angry look come across his face

"I knew it! I knew there was a reason why I didn't want her to come out here." Huffing angrily, he dropped his head into his hands. "Damn it!"

"Greg, there is no reason why she shouldn't come out here."

"Yes there is..." He nodded, standing abruptly; grabbing his keys from a nearby table, he made his way to the door. Opening it, he growled. "She ruins my life." Before slamming the door and running down the stairs of his apartment.

Sara, watching the door shut, bolted from her seat and followed her panting boyfriend. Finding him in the driver's seat of his Denali, the door open, she stepped in front of it blocking his ability to close it. "Greg what are you doing?"

Ignoring her question, Greg put the keys in the ignition. "Just stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Greg." She pleaded, before his lips enveloped hers, stopping anymore words from coming from her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he whispered. 'I love you.' Before moving her out of the way of the door and jumping in the car and driving away, leaving her stunned in his wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Coming to a screeching halt in front of the Texans house, Greg threw open his door before making his way to the front door. Knocking roughly on the wood before him, he waited. Nearly two minutes later Nick opened the door. "Where is she?'

Stunned by his friend's sudden appearance angry timbre, Nick shook his head. "Who?"

"Who? Who? You know who?"

Surprised by Greg's hostility, the Texan called into the house. "James!"

"What?" She whined, stepping into view, not even noticing her brother.

Before Nick could answer, Greg stepped forward pushing the couple further into the house. "You stupid bitch! You can't just leave well enough alone can you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should know." He sneered, stepping even closer to her, his eyes blazing in anger. "Are you trying to ruin ever relationship I have ever had."

"What the hell." Jamie, getting pissed herself stepped even closer. "I didn't tell her anything."

"You didn't tell her anything? Are you kidding me? She basically fell into my arms in tears because you thought she'd use me to get to Grissom." Once the words left his mouth, Greg found his friend averting his gaze. "So you're the one that told her." He growled, turning on his friend. "God! Can I not even have any friends?"

"Jeez Greg, I was only trying to help." Nick exacerbated, feeling frustration run through his veins as the siblings continued to quarrel.

"I don't need your help." Greg hissed before abruptly moving back to his sister. "God, James, I would of thought after mom and dad left you would of changed."

"Well, I'm sorry bro..." Jamie's sarcastic remark barely fell on deaf ears as Greg's anger seemed to peak. "…but did you think having both mom and dad buried six feet under would perk my senses?"

Frustrated, angry, and utterly livid Greg panted. "You know what? Fuck you. That's it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, little sis." His snide response made her cringe, even as the confusion stayed resting on her face. "That your shit will be by the door. Pick it up when I'm not there." He barked, turning around ready to walk out the door.

"What are you saying Gregory?" Jamie asked, folding her arms across her chest, an unreadable expression on her face.

Not even turning back around, Greg shook his head. "What I'm saying is that I don't want you in my life anymore…either of you."

Stalking out the door, the dirty blonde didn't notice as his sister broke down in tears, her boyfriend embracing her tightly

TBC….R&R if you want more……….


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry this took so long but this chapter was a little tricky for me to write. Hope you all it.

Welcome to the Family 9/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie(James) Sanders

Summary: Greg's sister comes for a long visit and catches Nick's eye. Greg being the overprotective he is, asks Sara to help him keep an eye on her, only to find himself falling in love with her. Greg/Sara, Nick/OC.

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Jeez Greg, I was only trying to help." Nick exacerbated, feeling frustration run through his veins as the siblings continued to quarrel. _

"_I don't need your help." Greg hissed before abruptly moving back to his sister. "God, James, I would of thought after mom and dad left you would of changed." _

"_Well, I'm sorry bro..." Jamie's sarcastic remark barely fell on deaf ears as Greg's anger seemed to peak. "…but did you think having both mom and dad buried six feet under would perk my senses?" _

_Frustrated, angry, and utterly livid Greg panted. "You know what? Fuck you. That's it." _

"_What the hell does that mean?" _

"_It means, little sis." His snide response made her cringe, even as the confusion stayed resting on her face. "That your shit will be by the door. Pick it up when I'm not there." He barked, turning around ready to walk out the door. _

"_What are you saying Gregory?" Jamie asked, folding her arms across her chest, an unreadable expression on her face. _

_Not even turning back around, Greg shook his head. "What I'm saying is that I don't want you in my life anymore…either of you." _

_Stalking out the door, the dirty blonde didn't notice as his sister broke down in tears, her boyfriend embracing her tightly_

-----------------------------------------------

Throwing the door to his apartment open, he slammed it shut behind him, startling Sara from the light sleep she fell into when he left.

"Greg?" She questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Seeing his heavy breath and quick movement, she followed him down the hall.

Reaching the door to Jamie's room, he threw it open before reaching for the suitcase at her bedside and tossing Jamie's stuff into it.

"Whoa Greg, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting her shit by the door." He huffed angrily shoving more of his sisters clothes into her suitcase.

Stunned by what he just said, Sara exclaimed. "Greg."

Breaking into tears, he collapsed onto the bed, his body shaking in sobs. "I told her to leave, to get out of my life…Nick too."

Sliding down next him on the bed, she gently pulled the curls from his face. "What happened?"

Feeling his tears slowly subside, he breathed. "I went over there to confront her about what she said to you, and then Nick…stupid ass…brought up the whole Grissom thing and how he told her but then I freaked and told her I don't want her my life anymore, her or Nick."

Stroking his hair for a few minutes, she stayed silent before her thoughts got the better of her. "Greg…what is it that Jamie did…to screw up your other relationships?"

"A whole myriad of things." He sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Really."

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he sighed once more. "Jamie's always been wild and at first it was little things. Me and my antics as a child, spitting, punching, burping, and the fact that I didn't get out of diapers till I was four." His reply was sheepish before he turned his gaze away from her again. "When we hit our teens, things took a turn for the worst. Jamie started going out more, not coming back till really early in the morning and when I'd bring home girlfriends she'd tease me calling me a momma's boy and other shit like that. Which is probably why I didn't lose my virginity till I turned 22."

When she didn't respond, he continued. "Jamie was always jealous of my advance, I mean I was 16 when I went to college and she thought that our parents favored me because of it, but she was wrong. Every time I was doing good in school, she'd act out, so then our parents would look back to her. And from then on all we did was butt heads. My parents hated it." Moving his gaze up, he was surprised to find her closer, reaching out to him. "Now don't get me wrong we had are good points. I mean before I left for school Jamie got involved with this…jack ass. He cheated on her and when I found out, I kicked his ass and promised Jamie that I'd always be there." Feeling tears come to his eyes, he bit his lip. "When I left for school things were good between us… until our parents died." He couldn't help the sob that broke from his throat as he remembered the phone call he received. "They were sideswiped by some stupid drunk jerk, who decided to run."

"Jamie wouldn't talk to me after that, blaming me, because I wasn't there, like I promised. After that our relationship was shot… till she came by the hospital three years ago."

"The lab explosion?"

"Yeah." He stuttered, "…apparently she thought she'd lose me too." He replied somewhat sarcastically, dropping back on the bed with a sigh.

"Maybe she came out because she loves you."

"If she loves me, then why did she ruin what I had with you."

"Greg." Sara gaped, astonished to believe he would think that. Shaking her head, she brought his gaze to hers before pulling him into an extremely passionate kiss, throwing him for a loop.

Pulling back, he breathed. "Sara."

"Don't you dare say this is ruined, because its not…I love you."

Surprised by that, his eyes grew wide. "You love me?"

"Of course."

Gently reaching for her hands, he pulled her into him. "I love you too."

TBC…R&R if you want more……..


End file.
